


Letter Games

by rvst



Series: FemTropeBingo 2015 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, FemTropeBingo 2015, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now separated, Danny and Carmilla have to communicate through a dead drop in the middle of the woods. With Carmilla trapped hiding from Mother and Danny investigating surrounded by danger, this proves maddening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter Games

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this apparently. A lot more of it, now with some kind of plot!

Doc.

How did your Mother decide to settle here? It's a decrepit town filled with drunkards and vagabonds. The whole place should be burned to the ground, and the roads should be torn up and used for something more useful. Like literally anything else. The bank is new, gleaming with it's shiny marble columns. The Mayor apparently paid for that out of his own pocket, seems like a waste to me.

I've been staying at the hotel for the last three days, working behind the bar for room and board. I've become convinced that my boss is a criminal of some kind. I'm sure I've seen his face before, on a wanted poster probably.

I got my stuff in the post, thankfully no one who carried it actually looked through the bags. My guns are in tact.

Did I mention that I have guns? I do. Hazard of the lifestyle.

My rifle has a chip out of the fine wood. My revolvers are completely unharmed.

How is the cabin treating you? Your Mother sent your brother after me, upon the word of your driver. Apparently I was the one last seen with her 'most precious daughter', and as such am the prime suspect in your sudden disappearance.

Going to your house every night to find a way in probably isn't helping matters.

Don't worry, I sleep lightly and with a gun close at hand. The no doubt corrupt police force are as of yet unaware of William's accusations. Why should they care if they tried to kill you?

Your family makes no sense to me.

Will write again soon. Hope you can find your way back to the drop box.

-Danny.

* * *

 

Dumbass.

Stay the hell away from my Mother and little William. If they don't have the sheriff in their pockets then I'm a giant black cat.

I resent the implication that I cannot find a box mounted on a tree in the middle of the woods. Unlike you, I am a highly educated woman.

I was unaware that the town had any kind of central leadership, let alone a Mayor rich enough to fund marble wonders. Though in front of the bank is the best place for such ostentatious displays of wealth. I'll share my further thoughts on his reasoning when you get back, it's not something I want accidentally falling into the wrong hands.

You need to leave at the first sign of trouble. Mother has people aside from my brother and the idiot driver working for her. People that I'm sure not even I know about. They tend to be willing to lay down their lives for her, and I can't figure out why.

Even sweet little William was corrupted by her influences.

You mustn't allow her to get close to you under any circumstances. I do not know how she controls people and I cannot offer you a way out if she starts to take hold over you.

You know how to tend a bar? Where does one learn that while on the road drifting from town to town? It's always seemed like a very local job to me, to be done by someone everyone in town trusts, not some wandering giant who blew in with the winds.

Please don't kill anyone. Even accidentally. Do you even know how to use those guns?

(scratched out words)

The cabin is suitable, though not by any measure large. It will do until we figure out where to run.

Why did you suggest this method of communication? Odd thing for a drifter to know.

Try not to die.

-Probably shouldn't sign this.

* * *

 

Fuzzy the Giant Black Cat.

The sheriff and his deputies were in the pockets of Lawrence and Sons. I suspect they haven't actually met anyone higher up, just low level lackeys that handle bribery and whatnot. They've dropped their short-lived case against me, something about the witness being found high on morphine in the middle of the street at dawn. How odd.

I have found a route into your house. I take only a few things at a time so they don't notice anything has gone missing. And I'm afraid to stay there longer than I absolutely have to. The staff walk around in a daze, it's creepy. You grew up like this?

Working in a bar takes either trust or skill. I have skill. You learn by starting where you're trusted and working from there. It's not hard. The people here seem to like me, I am very likable.

I'm not leaving. You need your belongings and I need mine. They will take time to make their way into town and it'll take even more time for me to suss out where they are and how to get them back to you. How many pairs of leather pants do you own? You can't possibly enjoy wearing them in the heat of this part of the country.

I am glad the cabin is to your standards. It's the closest thing I've had to a home since I started wandering. Please take care of it.

If someone threatens my life, then I'm going to defend myself. With deadly force if necessary. That's what the guns are for, nothing else. They're for killing and serve no other purpose.

A dead drop is the obvious way to do this. Why didn't you think of it first, great educated one?

-Drifter.

* * *

 

Soon To Be Dead Woman.

First of all, fuck you.

Second, where the fuck did you get morphine?

Third, and I cannot stress this enough, please do not kill anyone. It's not worth the trouble the attention to you would bring. Surely your height and your hair draw enough without another murder charge on your head.

The way those pants make my ass look is worth the struggle. You know that damn well you giant ginger idiot.

Don't come back here without my books. They're heavy but important.

You're like a dog playing fetch with my possessions. It's endlessly amusing.

Hurry. Mother will take a deeper interest in you sooner rather than later.

-Not Worried.

* * *

 

Not Lying.

I didn't kill anyone. Promise. If they die, it's because the town's healer is shit and can't do his job properly.

Had a small disagreement with my boss and the law. My leg hurts like a motherfucker Doc. I'm writing this because I know you'll be here later today. I'm going to pass out before then.

I got your books, they're in the trunk. Careful, the guns on top are loaded.

The money is buried where we camped out. Probably why I'm going to pass out. If someone else finds me, then hopefully you figure it out anyway. I'll carve something into the tree before lose consciousness, shouldn't be too hard.

The sheriff caught me with some of your things. Things escalated. I'm now wanted in town for kidnapping and possibly murder. They're waiting on a body to turn up to charge me with murdering you. Tried to tell them that Fuzzy clearly has nine lives, but they didn't appreciate my excellent sense of humor.

I wish I didn't waste the morphine I stole from your medical bag. Could really use it right now. Driver was too good for that crap.

I figured out how Mother dearest is controlling people. You won't believe me. Did she push you into medical school or was it your choice?

I've stopped the bleeding as best I could. I'm not a doctor, but it should hold until you get here at sundown. The men won't be chasing me this far into the woods. There's talk of alligators and bears in these woods. Some idiot at the local bar spreading rumors about travelers encountering bad things in the woods.

No idea where they got their information. Pretty sure I killed all of the alligators around these parts.

I'm going to write another letter. I'll put it in my pocket. Please don't read it unless I haven't stopped the bleeding and I don't make it to your help. I spent a week near your Mother and brother and answers to all the millions of questions I have about you. All I ask is that you don't read it unless I'm dead.

I still don't even know your last name, Doctor Carmilla. I do know you have one though, couldn't avoid that, sorry.

I don't know which route you take to the drop box. I know which one I would take, but I can't see any possibly way you could know it. The indecision could be literally killing me as I write. Stay and know you'll be here soon, or go and meet you sooner while risking walking directly past you.

I tried to stand. Not moving, can't move. Hope the law doesn't come after me, can't defend myself if I can't stand. I keep picturing your face, praying for you to appear in the distance. With your help, I might make it to the cabin.

No one knows where that is. I can promise you that. You'll be safe there even if I don't quite make it.

-Life In Your Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, comment if you want more or if you liked it.


End file.
